


Everything starts here but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t tear me apart

by dragonndoggod



Series: Trying something new won’t kill you, until your imagination runs wild [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni always thought everything in his relationship with Shirou was perfect.  No bumps in the road, nothing.  But when they get a gaming system, Yonekuni finds that his imagination is running away from him, leaving him helpless to what his mind provides when Shirou gets addicted and starts adoring just one character in the game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything starts here but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t tear me apart

**Author's Note:**

> This series completely ignores the ending of Red Dead Redemption, I just want some John and Shirou smut with some sort of plot mixed in.

When he first bought the gaming system, Yonekuni didn't give it much thought of game addictions. It was nothing more than an impulse buy that he- they could use as a dvd player. The hints that Shirou had been dropping was enough to tell him that the male wanted to play. And while he didn't play very often, Shirou used it as a way to escape the building pressure of college courses. Just an escape that helped relieve the stress that the heavyweight was experiencing.

That was all it was supposed to be after all. They could have used the gaming system that Karen kept at home when the restaurant wasn't busy, but for some reason Shirou seemed more keep on the newest gaming system. He would have never pegged Shirou as one to be easily addicted to just one game, but ever since they brought that damn gaming system home, he would mostly find Shirou playing on it when he wasn't busy with course work or him. Playing that one game.

At first, he thought that it was just the fact that the game was set on a time period that had past in a country overseas. Horses and cowboys, saving the old dying west and everything in between. That's all he thought it was. After all, it wasn't like they could actually find horses and ride like you could in the game, which is what he told himself. And it seemed that it started that way as well. But it wasn't long before he started to notice that Shirou would stare intently at the screen, focusing on the dark and somewhat brooding character that one was to play. It never occurred to him that Shirou was more interested in the story line, interested in the atmosphere and the history of everything the game was about. If anything, it was his imagination that took over, insecurities that he refused to acknowledge that always seemed to linger in the back of his mine. If he knew what was going on in Shirou's, he wouldn't have worried so much about a fictional relationship between a game character and his lover. Deep down he should have just voiced his worries to the canine but his pride wouldn't allow him such a thing.

And that's when everything snowballed out of control.

________________

Shirou tried to muffle the sound that rose quickly in his throat, mangling the male's name as leather covered fingers trailed along his stomach while John's other hand forced him over the smooth wooden fence. The thick chuckle in his ears as the outlaw bent over him.

"I never thought I would see such a creature as yourself," the rumble of John's voice and the scarred lips against the sensitive fur of his ears. The hand on his back moved down towards his tail, rubbing the base with fingertips before dipping towards his cheeks. "Here you are, opening a path in me that would have been better off staying closed, for the both of us."

The dark chuckle should have warned him, should have scared him away from such a dangerous man. Should have warned him about the trouble that he could get into by getting involved with the married man. But the thrill of John's touch against his skin and mounting pleasure as fingers curled around his cock kept him in place, kept him coming back for more. This was something he wanted, desired with everything he had, feeling the hardness against his hip, pushing back to rub against the man's growing bulge.

A string of curses and a push of a glove covered finger against his hole was his reward for trying to tempt him.

"P-please," Shirou panted and begged, licking his dry lips, "g-give me-"

"What? Give you what?" John bantered, looking down at the naked creature before him. Skin pale in the moonlight, silver ears twitching, straining to hear more while the perk ass pushed back against him.

He hadn't thought he would come across anything but wild animals as he traveled past Manzanita Post and deep into Tall Trees on horseback in the middle of the night, the heated argument he had with Abigail still on his mind. It wasn't his fault that he was trying his hardest to keep the farm and the land they owned above water, no matter how much Abigail argued that money was extremely tight. Deep in to the woods where the bears were known to take down a horse with just a swipe of their paw, in a clearing, under the rolling storm clouds and falling snow did he find this creature naked as the day he was born. Long limbs shifted, the slow shaking of a head before eyes narrowed to focus on him.

A voice, thick with a langue he didn't know and never heard of before, the creature tried again, this time in English as he approached him and his horse as they backed away nervously.

"W-w-where am I?"

The thick swallow from the silver haired creature, eyes wide and pale behind crooked glasses while the male's body shivered. At the time, john had to drag his eyes away from the abnormal ears. He shook his head, wondering if all those blow to the back of his head caused him to start hallucinating.

"I've got to stop drinking," a mutter to himself, which he knew was pointless since he hasn't had a drink in weeks.

"P-please," the near beg as the creature stepped closer, reaching out to grasp his arm, covering skin that his shirt didn't. In the cold mountain air, chilled to the bone, he could feel the blooming warmth from the touch. "I don't know how I got here a-and-", the rush of color to pale cheeks, "I don't know where my clothes are."

A retort and refuse on the tip of his tongue, he wasn't as soft hearted as others made him out to believe. Nor was he a cruel enough man to leave a confused and very naked stranger lost out in the woods. His eyes trailed down from the large, silver ears and down, unable to stop the sound of wonder. Any thoughts of the male's white hair being dyed went out the window at the pale and stiff curls that nestled the man's flaccid flesh.

"Well, I guess I can give you a ride into town, though I don't know how far you'll get being naked. Maybe Abigail has some extra clothing of Jack's that you can borrow until you get a set of your own."

The sound of a relieved sigh and the smile that the stranger sent him left him wondering if he wasn't making a huge mistake. Sighing under his breath before reaching behind him to uncurl the small blanket strapped behind his saddle, John Marston tossed the naked stranger the old and worn blanket and watched the dog eared person pull it over his shoulders, catching the slow movement behind the stranger.

Climbing back into the saddle, John turned to the pale stranger.

"I take it you've never ridden a horse, right stranger?"

"You're right on that part," a soft chuckle, "I don't have much of a clue to climb on without screwing up."

The nervous look that crossed the soft features, having to fight back back the twitched of his lips before leaning down to offer his hand. Grasping and pulling the stranger up, feeling the press of a body behind him and the arms that wrapped around him. Turning his horse and urging the animal into a gentle trot back to Beecher's hope.

"So what's your name, stranger?" John tossed over his shoulder, feeling the shifting movement. Silence was his only answer before he tried again. "I need a name friend, anything, so I can tell my wife why a naked stranger is riding with me."

"Fujiwara- I mean, my name is Shirou. Shirou Fujiwara," The stranger, Shirou, offered with his voice catching on the order of his name and rested his head against his back. John fought to ignore the rubbing of a nose against his clothes. He didn't smell, did he?

" Well then, Mr Fujiwara, can you tell me why you have ears where normal people don't have them? In fact, they look like dog ears or even wolf-" John began, not expecting him to be interrupted.

"Y-you can see them? You can actually see them? Really?"

Chancing a look over his shoulder, John was surprised to see a look of happiness on the man's face and the sudden perfuming scent that became stronger and thicker before a loud popping sound that had his horse rearing high enough to throw them both off to the cold and snow ridden ground. With a loud whinny, the horse took off into the night and left them sitting in the middle of the small trail.

Scrambling to his feet, turning and ready to snap and question what the hell was his problem, he caught sight of a large white wolf. Wrapped in the blanket he gave the stranger. Smiling eyes staring at him before the large wolf stood up, head tilted just enough in a way that stood out from normal wolves.

"What the hell is going on!? What the hell are you!?" A shout, stepping away from where he had landed and reached for the gun holstered on his hip. Years of ambushes, betrayals and everything in between had him always carrying his gun on him. With a steady hand, he lifted and aimed the pistol at the still animal. Seconds ticked by and then minutes before another pop and the stranger that he rescued sat where the wolf once was.

"I-I was sure you're the same as- I mean, y-you can see my ears and tail, right? You saw my form?"

John hesitated for a moment, absolutely nothing was making any sense, a naked person in the middle of the grizzly filled woods-

The loud and rumbling roar in the distance, followed by the high pitch howling of wolves had him holstering his gun, trying to pin point which direction the sounds came from. Soft footsteps as the mysterious man stood close to him, breathing deeply while the ears perched on his head twitched before laying back against his skull, lips curled back to reveal teeth that glinted in the moonlight.

"They're coming-"

"Shit!" Quickly John looked around, knowing that they weren't any closer to Manzanita Post let alone Beecher's hope. The closest place for shelter was the small cabin that was normally left abandoned by hunters for others to use at Tanner's Reach. Without thinking, he grasped the stranger by his wrist and started running in the direction of the hunting cabin. He just hoped that it was empty at the moment, knowing it would be no use trying to explain to the ignorant and often stupid hunters as to why he had a naked stranger following him.

It was his luck and the slight silver lining that the cabin was indeed empty and as he reached the door, opening it quietly, had been empty for a long time.

"C'mon, get inside before you attract anymore wild beasts that want to kill is." John called put, looking and finding the small pile of kindling and fire wood piled next to the small stove before moving to stock the stove with the wood. He didn't look up when the door closed behind the stranger- Shirou. Nor did he look up when the male knelt down beside him as he pulled out the small box of matches he carried for such occasions, striking a match and lighting up the kindling that would soon and hopefully, warm the small cabin.

"Is-is there something I can do to help?" An offer, finally looking away from the slowly building flames to see pale eyes staring at him.

"What you can help me with," he drawled, giving the pale haired male a look, "is telling me what the hell is going on and why you like an animal. Are you one of those were-creatures. I forgot what they're called, my son would know, reading all those books." His words trailed off into a mutter, looking away from the slight hurt that Shirou wore.

"I-I'm the same as you-"

"You don't see me with ears on top of my head and a tail, so no, you are not the same as me. Not human."

John wasn't expecting the pointed look the man gave him before closing his eyes and concentrated. The ears and white hair quickly disappeared, replaced by soft, black hair. The tail that had been slowly moving back and forth was gone. Before him now looked like a regular human.

"See? I-I am the same as you. The fact that you could see my true form, my soul, says it all.". The deep breath and the hold that the male had was gone as the ears and tail, along with the hair color returned.

"Okay, then. If your the same as me, just a normal everyday person trying to make a living, then-"

"You don't realize what you are, do you?" Shirou asked, moving closer and ducking his head, leaving John to swallow and hold still as the scent returned while Shirou moved towards his neck, breathing deeply, the blanket that had been around the male's shoulders started to slip and fall, pooling on the ground.

"There's just something about you. The smell you're giving off-" a deep breath and the low sound that resembled a whine caught in the male's throat, "I can see it better, in the light and the heat. The wildness that you give off, tainted with the blood on your hands, it's intoxicating."

John fought against the color that wanted to rise up on his cheeks, confused to the strange behavior that was happening in front of him. "Of course you don't know," the one before him murmured softly to himself, pushing John off his heels and down on the floor, sitting across his hips as though the stranger belonged there, "it's not common at all for madararui to be walking around this country so open, let alone a retrograde like yourself."

His mind scrambled and tried to wrap around such words Shirou was saying. "What're spittin' on about? Mada- retrograde? What the-"

John's words were quickly stopped by the lips covering his, the warmth of a hand on his chest as it splayed before moving. A lick at his bottom lip and the dip of a tongue into his mouth. He reached up and grasped at the bare shoulder, taking notice of the difference between his skin and Shirou's. Sun tanned and scarred akin against skin that looked like it had never seen the light of day, let alone any hard work.

Tearing his mouth free, trying to push the male away from him, only to have lips trail to the left, tracing the edges of old scars and down. Swallowing thickly, he couldn't deny the thrill of pleasure to be kissed in such a fashion. The rubbing of a cheek against his growing stubble as though the male enjoyed the scratching feeling, breathing in a scent that he wasn't complaining about. Hands that started tugged his shirt, pulling it from the waist band of his pants just to slip inside. He shouldn't even be here, talking like this to some he had just met, barely even knowing his name. Shouldn't allow another's hands slip and cup him in the way he hadn't been touched in so long. Touch him and curl around his flesh in a way that his wife no longer wanted to. Abigail wouldn't-

Abigail. His wife.

Shit.

"I- we can't-" He tried to protest, tongue tripping over what he wanted to say. He couldn't betray the woman who helped through out their time in Dutch's gang and the years afterwards. The love Abigail showed him and gave him helped him through the lonely weeks and months that it took to hunt down his former gang members. But he couldn't deny the way his heart raced as the soft hand moved along his cock. Couldn't deny the thrust his hips gave when lips found purchase along the crook of his neck. Mind clouding with slowly mounting pleasure, fighting with the wanting to be loyal and faithful his wife to giving into pleasure he hasn't felt in what felt like forever. Running his fingers through pale hair with the intent of pushing the male's head away, if only to give him a moment of clarity.

"Just let me," words spoken just for him against skin, the sting of teeth nipping against his collarbone, "give you this and everything will be okay. Okay?"

Licking his bottom lip, John stared down at the pale eyes that seemed to look through him straight to his soul, almost begging for something, anything from him. Find himself nodding silently, the smile of happiness that was sent to him before his lips were taken once more. A gentler kiss, slow and almost loving if this was a different situation, while hands slowly worked the fastenings of his pants. Lifting his hips, the chill in the air lingering despite the fire going strong in the stove just a few feet from them, as his clothing was either tugged off or tugged down.

Under the flickering firelight, John felt the trailing fingertips and the lips that followed. The gentle suck and flicks of a tongue against his nipples, nuzzling against the hair that dusted his chest. Puffs of hot air and the inhale that was accompanied by the low moan and the shudder of the body above him.

"I don't get it," John muttered as Shirou continued to breath in his smell, "why are you sniffing me?"

"You- your scent is-". Shirou tried to explain against his skin, moving further down his body and pausing at John's hips.

"Are you trying to tell me that I smell?" John tried to joke, reach down to push away the pale bangs from Shirou's forehead and was answered by the shaking of a head and the lick of an upper lip while the male breathed in.

"Intoxicating," Shirou finally answered, "its intoxicating, thick and musky. Calling out and yet, hiding away. It's like I can taste it, taste you on my tongue already. Wrapping around in my head, telling me to give in. To bare everything just for you to view."

Riddles and circles, still not an answer but he had forgotten what he wanted to say when he felt that first touch of lips against the crown of his flesh. A ghostly breath of warm air as a nose nuzzled against his straining cock, a sound escaping him when he felt the first gentle suck. Almost in a teasing way when Shirou pulled back to mouth down the side while a hand crept up to cup his sack, not even Abigail touched him there.

John bit down on his bottom lip, watching the scene. It was rare to receive pleasure like this, only being able to count on one hand of how many times he was able to get something like this. But now, watching as his flesh was taken in, sucked on and worshiped with pleasure racing through him at the heat and touch, John struggled with himself. Wanting nothing more than to hold Shirou's head and fuck his mouth, of pushing the man away and onto his back, to take him like animal he claimed to be.

All thoughts were pushed from his mind as the pleasure mounted more, shivering and scrambling to find purchase as he came. He couldn't stop the low groan that was torn from his that, bucking harder and forcing his cock deeper, not hearing the coughing before cool air hit his heated skin.

Cracking an eye open, cum covered lips parted and panted while a hand quickly worked underneath. With pale eyes that were closed, John took in the sight of the slightly slumped figure. Cheeks that were flushed with pleasure, the soft whining that resembled an animal submitting to one that was stronger. He tried not to look at Shirou's face as the male came and though he tried not to look and not to watch, he found himself watching. Taking in the look of pleasure that crossed the male's features, the scent that had started to thicken once more when pale eyes stared at him, silently communicating.

After everything that happened, the meeting and lack of explanation, he wasn't prepared for the nuzzling the naked male gave him. A sigh of content, a rub to the underside of his chin and the lick against the stubble.

In the warmth of the glowing embers, John laid for a moment, silently enjoying the rubbing against his skin while trying to pull his mind from the realms of sleep to get up off the hard and dirty floor. When he finally managed to gather his wits long enough, pushing away the drowsy man, did he get up long enough to stumble to the small and dingy bed. Barely remembering to pull his pants up, giving up on his shirt that had been pushed off for now.

"You got that out of your system, tell me," John began once his head hit the small pillow, watching Shirou pull up the blanket around his shoulders, "what the hell is going on? I've seem some weird shit in my life, things no man or woman should see. But you, I've never seen something like this before. You told me that everything would be okay, but I still know nothing?"

From where he lay, watching the shadows play across the male's face before quiet footsteps and the dipping of the bed. Fingers on the center of his forehead that pushed away his bangs.

"Where do you think we came from?" Shirou began, knowing he had to explain things simply without sounding like he lost his mind. "Our souls, where did they originate from? Are we humans? Some believe that god created man and others believe that humans evolved from apes. And there are others that evolved from other animals. Their souls being their link to their past. You, you're scent and your body tell me that you are like me."

Swallowing past his suddenly dry throat at the feeling of fingers on his tail, gently exploring what he had shown. He was exhausted, the thick taste still on his tongue and still craved more.

"Somewhere, some time ago, one of your ancestors was of madararui descent . And a blow to your head or a near death experience must have awoken what lay dormant for so many years. But out here, in a country where madararui are rare enough, there's you . The rarest of the rare, someone like me can would never have a chance at seeing in a lifetime."

The rough chuck and the hand that batted his away. "Rare? Me? I haven't been special in my life, just trying to keep my family safe and redeem myself for the past I can't change. My wife, Abigail, she's the special one," the drowsy voice said between a yawn, "putting up with me taking off, doing everything I can for her and Jack."

Shirou ignored the sharp pang in his chest at that mention, feeling like a fool for taking advantage of someone who had stopped to help him. Of course the man was married and has a family. Hell, he didn't even know the man's name, jumping and assaulting him. This wasn't like him, not at all. But the weeks that it took to arrive in this country, running away from everyone that just wanted to use him. The feeling of having his heart broken was the tipping point. Now, it was just the loneliness that was eating at him. Those in the small cities and towns snubbed him when they heard him speak, his accent making things worse when he wanted, needed any type of human contact.

He hasn't thought that stopping to help the man that waved at him from the side of the trail would cause him to be stripped and left for dead in the middle of the woods. Shirou gave a soft chuckle, at least he was smart to not have his things with him. They didn't get everything.

"You're lucky, Mr-"

"Marston," came the sleepy voice, "but friends just call me John."

"Can I call you that?" Shirou asked quietly, looking down at the rugged man. When no answer came, Shirou sighed and followed John into sleep, pulling the man close to his chest. The least he could do was cover the man in his scent so others, if there were others out here, would leave him alone . He didn't know that he would become more involved in the rugged man's life.

____________

"P-please, John! Give-"

Shirou's voice, begging for anything cut through his memories, returning him to the present and the situation of his side lover push back, attempting to rub against him further. Trying to entice him to continue, to push his fingers inside and hopefully fuck him hard like the wolf wanted and enjoyed. Nosing at the base of the male's neck, breathing in the strong and intoxicating scent, muffling a moan of pleasure as he pushed forward and rubbed against the bare ass that pushed back.

John couldn't deny the slight shudder that ran down his spine at the sound of his name leaving Shirou's lips. "I still don't get it," he breathed against Shirou's skin, lips tasting the sweat that had started to dot pale skin,"you've explained all this "souls" and such, but why," he pulled the male up, forcing Shirou to lean back against his chest, "me? Why did you approach me?" John didn't voice that he got that one thrill of pleasure he could only find in the wolf's arms. Nothing he did could replicate what he felt and though when he laid with Abigail, it was close, but not enough to soothe the wild inside him

Sliding one arm around the male's chest, gloved fingers finding the giving the rapidly pebbling flesh a slow twist while the other snaked down, curling around the hard and jutting flesh. Fingers slowly moving, enjoying the jerking movement of Shirou's hips, trying to get him to move his hand more, faster. Nosing along the curve of a jaw, the stubble on his face gently scrapping, nipping on skin that he couldn't get enough of. He slowed the movement of his hand, pulling the wolf's hips back against him, nestling his hard cock between Shirou's cheeks.

A ragged whine from his lover was the only answer he received. Chuckling and pressing a kiss along a jaw line, fingers resumed their pace along Shirou's cock, though it wasn't enough for the begging male. Arms that reached up and behind him, knocking his well worn hat off his head. Ignoring the heated glare that Shirou gave him from the corner of his eye, John just gave a sound in his chest, movement quickening as he brought the pale male to completion. The strangled sound of his name, a shudder as fingers slide through his hair, burying his face against Shirou's neck as he as he pulled his lover by his hips. Wishing he had something, anything to ease the way so he could sink into the wolf.

"This," the canine breathed, slowly rocking against his thrusts, fingers rubbing along his head, "this is the reason. Your scent, earthy and strong. It's been calling out to me, relentlessly." Shirou whispered, fingers working along his head, send his body convulsing as came in his pants, a low howl that escaped, muffled by Shirou's neck. Though he would try to deny later on that he howled, John enjoyed the answering sound that rumbled out of Shirou's chest.

Heart pounding as he struggled to hold himself upright, keeping his face hidden against the wolf's neck in embarrassment. He hadn't come in his pants since he was a horny teenager who could shuck his pants fast enough for the prostitute that had been cock teasing him for weeks until he had enough money.

It took him several minutes to calm his rough breathing, enjoying the support that Shirou gave him, helping him stay steady before turning around in his arms before stepping back to give him enough room to move.

"I knew I was right. Your scent, that earthy and musky scent didn't lie. Some sort of hound," a murmur as the naked male eyed him. The reach of his hands, guiding to the top of his head and the appendages that hadn't been there before. Even through the leather of his gloves he could feel the slightly ridged ears and the coarse fur that covered them. "See? I told you, a retrograde-" a smile the male's lips as he leaned in.

"Can anyone else see them?" John asked, stepping back away from the comfortable bubble that Shirou was trying to build, this was nothing but a physical release, he didn't need to bask in the afterglow. At least that's what he told himself as he watched the pleased look on Shirou's face falter and fall. "Will this put my family in danger? Will being like this put Abigail and Jack in danger again?"

"Loyal to a fault, no doubt about that," the whispered words that he was sure wasn't meant for his ears. "I can show you how to pull it back and control it so you only show a select few." He watched as the male pulled back his soul, pale hair changing, being replaced by black hair before moving away to pick up his discarded clothes. Turning away to give him a little privacy, John winced at the cool and sticky feeling in his pants, knowing that soon it would dry and crusty.

"To answer your question, even if you left them, your ears and tail," Shirou added at his confused look, "only those with madararui blood can see them. But even so, you should keep them hidden. To show ones true soul is like walking around naked-"

"Like you?" John retorted, looking over his shoulder to see hurt look that crossed the male's face. The press of lips and the silence as the male dressed was his answer, stiff shoulders and the glasses that were slipped on.

Cursing under his breath, John reached for his fallen hat. No matter who, it seemed as though he always shoved his foot into his mouth. "Look-"

"Showing ones soul is a sign of trust," the words began as Shirou took a seat at the dying campfire, staring into the glowing embers, "if your wife was of madararui blood, you would show your soul to her just as she would to you. I-" the deep breath that was slowly released, the slump of shoulders as pale eyes looked away from the fire and towards him, "I show you my soul because I trust you."

"You-" John tried to protest, not wanting to put another in danger.

"You didn't shoot me when you came across me," Shirou began, moving over enough so he could take a seat. "Anyone else would have shot me, not because of what I am but because where I came from. That they would see me as someone beneath them. But you, John, you offered me warmth and cover. You gave me protection when you could have left me to fend for myself. And," a swallow as the dark haired male leaned against him, "your family welcomed me and allowed me to pay my debt to you. You let me stay and help you as much as I can."

"Well, you're the only person I know that can keep away the wolves and coyotes from the area by just being there." John gave the male a sideways look, the corners of his lips turning upward. "You're giving Jack a chance for an education that I never had and teaching Abigail how to read. Giving her a chance to expand her knowledge and have what she couldn't have growing up." John tried to explain as he caught the flushing of cheeks as the male ducked his head

"And your family is one that I'm envious of. That feeling, showing each other that you care for them. Worry about each other's well being. It was like that when I was younger, before my parents got sick." The sad smile that graced Shirou's face. "Even if you tell me not to trust you, I'm going to, you know? You want to protect the life you have now and I, I want to protect you and your happiness."

John stayed silent as the wolf leaned against him, occasionally reaching up to his ears, gently rubbing the rough fur. He would have preferred to just lay back and fall asleep, but the drying fluid that stained his pants had him shifting and forcing the male to sit up, watching him with an amused look on his face.

"I take it you didn't bring a change of clothes." The chuckle and the push up as Shirou stood up. "I guess you're lucky that I brought some of the soap from home. Go ahead and strip, we're not that far from the creek I saw before we stopped."

"Look, I'm-"

"You don't have to say anything, John. I understand, even if it hurts, I know. I said I want to protect your happiness as well and I wasn't lying. You're speaking the truth and that's something you don't see very often anymore. I know that your family is your first priority and that's all right. Now, when is Abigail expecting you back?"

John thought for a moment as he unbuckled his gun holsters, setting on their bed rolls before working on the fastenings of his pants. "Well, we still need to track down West Dickens for Abigail. Despite being a fraud and pretty much a snake oil salesmen, he does carry a certain sweet that can only satisfy Abigail's sweet tooth. There's that special ordered item that's down in Mexico. And on the way back we need to stop at the MacFarlane's ranch to borrow several of their steers so we can breed the herd." Stepping out of his soiled clothing, aware that the male was eyeing him with barely hidden hunger. Even after what they've done, it still wasn't enough to satisfy the quiet male.

"Let's get your clothes cleaned and well, I could use a bath. How about you?" The look in wolf's eyes told him he had more in mind than just a cool bath.

"Sure, why not? But you need to show me how to pull back my soul," he glanced behind himself to catch a look at his tail that had shown up with his ears, "I don't need anymore trouble from from the government. Again." The nodding of understand meant before Shirou fell in step along side him.

"You probably can't see it, but it matches your ears perfectly. I wonder," words murmured softly as fingers found the base of his tall. He couldn't stop his back stiffening and the sound of pleasure that escaped. "Yours is just as sensitive as mine."

John refused to acknowledge the color that was rapidly covering his cheeks as fingers continued to play with his tail and wondered how much trouble it would bring him.


End file.
